


shining

by shallowness



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - Historical, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/pseuds/shallowness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regency AU. Spoilers for series 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shining

Edith wants to do one thing that Mary won’t – well, in truth, she has wanted to best her sister since she realised with sudden clarity one morning in the nursery that Mary always outshone her. Learning to drive a high phaeton is a little fast, a little wild and something Mary is utterly crushing about, but Edith finds that she doesn’t care when the reins are in her hand. On the night they discover that Sybil is planning to elope with Branson to Gretna Green, Edith rather thinks that Mary is glad that Edith can do this one thing Mary can’t.


End file.
